Souvenirs
by lulu59
Summary: Ici il aura tout les souvenirs lié à la fic Kamahine J'espère que cela vous plaira il faut peut-être pas lire Kamahine pour comprendre
1. Hau'oli La Hãnau

**Hau'oli La Hãnau**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 6 ans et je suis triste car mon père n'est pas là. J'aime bien grand-pere mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je me lève mollement, j'arrive en bas ou je vois Papy faire le petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour ma petite,me dit-il.  
- Bonjour, Papy, répondis-je.  
- Que veux-tu faire pour ton anniversaire?me demanda-t-il.  
- Rester à la maison,dis-je.  
- Et si je te propose de faire les boutiques et ensuite de manger au restaurant ca te va? questionna-Papy.  
- Si tu veux, moi tout ce que je veux c'est que Papa soit avec nous,avouai-je.  
- Je suis désolé, mais je te promets que tu vas passer un bon moment, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'hausse les epaules, puis j'entame mon déjeuner (ananas avec des pétales de blé). Ensuite je vais m'habiller, je mets un short et T-shirt bleu et pour finir j'enfile une paire de basket. Je descends pour trouver Papy devant la porte d'entrée à m'attendre. On y va avec sa vieille voiture, on arrive en ville là je vois des militaires avec leurs familles ce qui me donne le bourdon. Papy me prend dans ses bras, j'essaie de retenir mes larmes mais je n'y arrive pas. Cela dure un moment avant que grand-père me fait des chatouilles.

- Papy... pitié... arrête, réussis-je à dire.  
- J'arrête si tu ne pleures plus,dit-il.  
- Promis, déclarai-je.

Il arrête la torture, pendant la balade on croise Chin qui me paie une glace à ... la fraise (Je vous ai bien eu hein ^^). Chin me remonte le moral en disant des blagues. Il retourne travailler, on continue à faire les boutiques quand je m'arrête d'un coup. Je tombe en amour sur un collier en deux parties. Il représente deux personnes qui forment un cœur.

- Penses-tu que Papa va aimer? questionnai-je.  
- Bien sur que je vais aimer, ma puce, entendis-je.

Je me tourne vers la voix et je me mets à courir.

-Papaaaaaaa! criai-je en sautant dans ses bras, tu as réussi à venir.  
- Je n'allais pas rater l'anniversaire de mon bébé,dit-il  
- Papy tu le savais, petit cachottier,déclarai-je en belottant contre mon père.  
- Tu aimes ma surprise? demanda-Papy.  
- Bien sur que j'aime ta surprise Papy, vous êtes trop fort! m'exclamai-je.

Papy me sourit et paie le collier. Je donne une moitié à Papa qui l'attache à son cou puis il met le mien autour de mon cou. La fin de journée se passe très vite, on décide de manger à la maison. Papa prépare le barbecue tandis que Papy et moi on fait à manger. Je suis sur un petit nuage. On rigole comme des fous, je suis sur les genoux de Papa. Je suis épuisé que je somnole. Il me prend dans ses bras et me conduit dans ma chambre. Il me borde et me fait la bise sur mon front.

- Merci, Papa dis-je.  
- De rien, mon ange, bonne nuit ma puce à demain, déclara-t-il.  
- Bonne nuit Papou, finis-je par dire.

Je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres car enfin de compte j'ai passé un excellent anniversaire.

**Hau'oli La Hãnau** : _Joyeux Anniversaire_


	2. Hoa Paio

_Hoa Paio_

Ce jour-là, j'avoue j'ai été trop loin mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Je me suis faite enguirlander par mon père mais ma mère m'avait sourit. En faite, mes parents avaient invités des amis à venir manger dans leurs invités il avait Catherine cette femme je ne l'aime pas. Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, elle n'arrête pas de regarder Papa avec des yeux doux et ma mère ne disait rien alors j'ai décidé de faire quelques choses.

**FLASH BACK**

Mes parents ont décidés de faire un barbecue avec des amis de boulot dont je savais déjà qu'il aurait la collègue de mon père Catherine. Tout le monde est arrivé, ils sont tous sur la plage et moi je suis avec maman dans la cuisine à l'aider à faire les salades.

- Dis, Maman ?demandai-je.  
- Oui, ma puce, dit-elle.  
- Pourquoi Catherine regarde papa avec des yeux doux ? l'interrogeai-je.  
- Lulyn c'est des histoires de grands, m'expliqua-t-elle.  
- Mais pourtant papa est avec toi alors pourquoi elle persiste ? questionnai-je.  
- Mes chéries, on commence à avoir faim, déclara-Papa en nous rejoignant.  
- Papa, on arrive, lui répondis-je.

Ma mère regarde mon père en souriant et on se dirige tout les trois dehors. Je dépose le plat que j'ai entre les mains sur la table et je remarque que mon père m'a mise à côté de sa collègue. Je regarde maman et elle me sourit pour me donne du courage. On s'installe tous à table, Catherine aussi remarque qu'on mange côte à côte. Pendant le repas elle continue à lancer des regards à mon père qui lui ne fait pas attention vu qu'il s'occupe de couper ma viande car je suis trop petite pour couper ma nourriture moi-même. Une idée vient dans ma tête pour qu'elle arrête de regarder mon père comme elle le fait. J'observe tout le monde en silence et je m'aperçois que personne ne me regarde. Je me lève de table et je me dirige à l'intérieur pour prendre ce que j'ai besoin pour réaliser mon idée. Je reviens vers eux silencieusement, personne n'a remarqué mon absence même pas Catherine alors que j'étais à côté d'elle.

- Catherine ? l'appelai-je.  
- Qu'est ce que tu as ? dit-elle méchamment.  
- Est-ce que tu peux me servir du lait s'il te plaît ? demandai-je.  
- Tu ne peux pas le faire toute seule, siffla-t-elle.  
- Papa ne veut pas que je me serve toute seule, lui expliquai-je.

Elle prend la bouteille et me sert un grand verre pour que comme ça je ne lui redemande pas. Je lui prends le verre des mains et je commence à le boire sous ses yeux. Je le bois d'une traite, je sens déjà son effet sur moi. Je commence à avoir mal au ventre, ma tête tourne.

- Maman ? appelai-je.  
- Ma puce, dit-elle inquiète.  
- Maman, j'ai mal au ventre j'ai envie de vomir, dis-je.

Puis d'un coup je vomis à droite plein sur Catherine, elle se lève prête pour me frapper quand mon père me recule juste à temps avant que je me prenne sa main sur la joue.

- Mon ange, as-tu bu du lait ? me demanda-ma mère.  
- Oui, Catherine m'a servi alors que je lui avais dis que ça me rendait malade mais elle n'a pas voulu savoir, elle m'a forcé à le boire, racontai-je.  
- Catherine, comment as-tu osé lui donner du lait alors qu'elle t'a dis qu'elle allait être malade ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle m'a demandé de lui servir du lait chose que j'ai faite, dit-Catherine.

Mon père me fixe ce qui me rend mal à l'aise, je baisse la tête qui montre que c'est de ma faute.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Lulyn Nessa McGarett ? questionna-t-il.  
- Parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de te regarder comme maman, elle te regarde avec des yeux doux et ça elle n'a pas le droit ! criai-je.  
- Jeune fille on ne crie pas dans cette maison, tu t'es rendu malade pour ça, dit-il.  
- C'est la seule idée que j'ai trouvé pour lui vomir dessus pour qu'elle se rend compte c'est quoi d'avoir une fille si elle vous sépare toi et maman. Je ne veux pas que vous vous séparez à cause d'elle moi je veux qu'on reste une famille, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.  
- Mon ange, je ne quitterai pas ta mère pour qui que ce soit, c'est l'amour de ma vie, Catherine est une collègue, une amie rien de plus, elle ne nous séparera pas mais ce n'était pas une raison pour te rendre malade pour faire ça, raconta- Papa en montrant le vomi sur les habits de Catherine.

Je vois ma mère me sourire ainsi que les autres invités mais les seules personnes qui ne rigolent pas sont mon père et Catherine. J'ai été puni de plage pendant un mois c'est long mais ça fallait le coup.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

En y repensant, à cet âge je n'étais pas assez futé mais maintenant j'ai appris plein de choses auprès de Shawn. Alors gare aux personnes qui m'embêtent moi et ma famille.

Fin

**Hoa Paio**:_ Ennemi_


	3. Fun Fair

FUN FAIR

Je me lève avec excitation car Shawn m'a dis que j'aurais un surprise aujourd'hui. Je me dirige vers la cuisine ou je déjeune ce que Shawn m'a préparé la vieille (son rituel depuis que je suis ici). Je suis arrivé à la moitié quand il se lève enfin. Je lui souris, il s'installe en face de moi. Je vais m'habiller pendant qu'il finit de déjeuner. Gus arrive quand je sors de la salle de bain.

Bonjour tout le monde,salua-t-il.

Bonjour, Gus, disons nous ensemble.

Bon, je vais me préparer, je vous laisse à deux et pas de bêtises vous deux hein, déclara-Shawn.

Puis il s'en va à son tour dans la salle de bain en nous laissant ensemble. J'ai encore un peu de mal à rester avec les autres même si je leur parle. On reste tout les deux silencieux quand Shawn nous rejoint dans le salon. Il nous regarde avec un air désemparer.

Tu es prête pour ta surprise ?me demanda-t-il.

Je suis toute excitée ! m'exclamai-je.

Tu le serais aussi si une nouvelle arme sortait, dit-il.

Même pas vrai, je suis plus excité pour la surprise que pour l'arme si elle sortait, rétorquai-je.

Si tu le dis,dit-il.

On s'installe dans la voiture de Gus. La route se fait tout en rigolant et on arrive devant ma surprise qui est la fête foraine.

Trop cool, Merci ! hurlai-je d'excitation.

De rien, Baby Girl,déclara-t-il.

On sort de la voiture pour se diriger vers l'entrée quand un homme nous demande mon âge. Shawn lui ment en disant que je suis âgé de 16 alors que j'en ai 13. On passe sans d'autres difficultés, j'ai les yeux qui brillent d'excitation quand je vois tous ces jeux, je me retourne vers eux et ils me sourient.

Quelle peluche veux-tu ? me demanda-Gus.

Je… Je peux en avoir une ?questionnai-je.

Evidemment, répondit-il.

Je voudrais bien l'âne avec l'air triste, déclarai-je.

Bourriquet bien sur, Mr combien de point le bourriquet ? l'interrogea-Gus.

50,répondit-l'homme.

Gus prend la carabine et fait 50 points tout en tirant quelques fois à côtés ce qui nous fait rire Shawn et moi. Puis il me donne la petite peluche avec un immense sourire. Le reste de la journée se passe vite quand on s'amuse.

Quelle dernière attraction veux-tu faire ? me demanda-Shawn.

La Grande roue ! m'exclamai-je.

On remarque que Gus fait une grimace, il secoue la tête puis il me sourit. On s'installe dans la cabine tout les 3. J'aperçois que Gus se crispe alors je lui prends la main pour le rassurer, tandis que Shawn passe son bras autour de mon cou. Même si l'attraction ne dure que 5 minutes, ce moment ensemble est magique. On rentre car on doit aller chez le père de Shawn pour manger. Dans la voiture, je suis encore excité que je saute sur mon siège. On arrive chez son père, la soirée se passe bien même si je reste collé à Shawn et Gus. Gus nous raccompagne chez nous, je vais pour rentrer quand je me retourne pour aller vers Gus. Je lui fais la bise ce qui le surprend car d'habitude je lui dis que au revoir sans plus. Shawn prépare le petit déjeuner pour moi demain pendant que je vais mettre mon pyjama. Il me couche.

Merci pour cette journée, Shawnie,dis-je en baillant.

Ce fut un plaisir, Baby Girl et Gus est aussi ravi, déclara-t-il en me bordant.

Bonne nuit, Frangin, dis-je.

Bonne nuit petite sœur, termina-Shawn en me faisant la bise.

Il laisse la porte entre ouverte puis je m'endors avec un grand sourire grâce à cette merveilleuse journée qu'on a passé ensemble.

**Fun Fair : **_Fête Foraine_


	4. Mele Kalikimaka

Mele Kalikimaka

Mon premier noël depuis la mort de maman, j'ai même pas le cœur à le fêter cette année. Mon père fait tout pour ce que je suis contente mais lui aussi est triste d'avoir un noël sans maman. Je le rejoins et je lui souris quand même.

- Bonjour, Papa,dis-je

- Bonjour, ma puce, me répondis-il.

Je grimpe sur ma chaise et mon père me donne une assiette avec du pain dessus pour le petit-déjeuner. Je n'ai pas trop faim rien qu'en pensant que ma mère n'est plus là avec nous. Plus de joie à faire les cookies pour le père noël, plus d'histoires quand papa part en mission. Je commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux, rien qu'en me souvenant de tout ça. Je quitte la table et je m'enfuis dehors sous les yeux de mon père qui m'appelle. Je ne me retourne même pas, tout ce que je fais c'est courir sans m'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment, je ralentis jusqu'à me poser dans un endroit magnifique.

- Bonjour, jeune fille, me dit-un homme.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, répondis-je.

- Que fais-tu ici ou est ton papa? me demanda-t-il.

- Il est chez moi oh mon dieu, il va s'inquiéter, je suis partie sans rien dire, m'affolai-je.

- Comment s'appelle ton père? questionna-t-il.

- Euh Steve McGarett, déclarai-je.

- Je le connais c'est un ami, pourquoi es-tu partie de chez toi? m'interrogea-l'homme.

- C'est le premier noël sans maman et je n'avais pas envie de rester à la maison, il a trop de souvenir, murmurai-je.

- Allez rentre pendant que j'appelle ton père pour qu'il vienne te chercher,dit-il.

- Comment vous vous appelez Monsieur? demandai-je.

- Je m'appelle Kale, et toi ? dit-il.

- Lulyn, répondis-je.

Kale me prend la main et on entre tout les deux à l'intérieur. Il m'assoit au comptoir ou il a une dame, puis il part téléphoner à mon père. La femme me regarde ce qui me mets mal à l'aise. L'homme revient près de moi.

- Ton père est sur la route, dit-il.

- Il est en colère? demandai-je.

- Non juste inquiet par ta fuite, déclara-Kale.

On entend une voiture arriver, je me crispe en sachant que mon père va m'enguirlander. Il entre à l'intérieur et il me voit au comptoir. Il se dirige vers nous.

- Merci, Kale, dit-Papa.

- De rien, Steve, elle est très gentil,déclara-Kale.

- Jeune fille, tu m'a fait une frayeur à partir comme ça, tu le sais ça, explique-moi, me dis-Papa.

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à fêter noël sans maman, avec qui je fais faire des cookies pour le père noël quand tu pars en mission, hein tu te rends compte que je me retrouve seul quand tu partiras loin de moi, expliquai-je.

- Ma puce, on trouvera une solution pour le moment, moi aussi je n'ai pas très envie de fêter noël mais je le fais pour toi, mais si tu n'as pas envie alors on le fais pas, dit-il.

- Tu es sur? demandai-je.

- Oui ma puce, si toi tu le veux,répondit-Papa.

- Steve, je peux vous proposer de fêter noël avec nous cette année? proposa-Kale.

- Kale, restez avec votre femme pour noël, nous on va le fêter comme ci c'était un jour normal, répondit-Papa.

- Cela ne me gène pas, puis pour une fois qu'une petite fille sera avec nous,dit-il.

Papa me regarde et je hoche pour lui donner mon autorisation. La soirée se passe plutôt, on s'amuse quand même. Depuis ce jour, on fête noël avec Kale et sa famille, et ce même quand Danny arrive dans notre vie.

**MELE KALIKIMAKA**_**:**__ Joyeux Noël_


	5. Hānau

**Hānau**

Je suis entrain de finir la chambre de notre futur bébé, notre petite fille. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas les gènes McGarett au sinon on n'est mal. L'hyperactivité touche presque tous les McGarett alors si elle l'a, on va devoir l'occuper toute la journée, enfin Nessa va devoir l'occuper parce que je dois repartir en mission dans un mois.

- Steven! hurla-Nessa.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?demandai-je.  
- Le bébé arrive, dit-elle.  
- Quoi mais je n'ai pas fini la chambre et normalement...  
- Steven McGarett, descend tout de suite avant que je t'étripe! hurla-t-elle.

Je commence à paniquer, je ne suis pas encore prêt, je pensais que j'avais encore un mois pour me préparer. Je cours chercher la valise de ma femme, et je descends précipitamment pour aller auprès de ma femme. Je l'aide à s'installer dans la voiture et je conduis comme un fou pour y arriver plus vite possible. Je suis ma femme, l'amour de ma vie en salle de travail.

- Tiens, bon ma chérie, ca va aller, essaie-je de la consoler.  
- Steven, si tu ne te tais pas, je te fous une baffe,! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le médecin arrive donc je ne peux pas lui répondre. Je lui prends la main et elle me l'écrase avec force. Je lui souris avec douleur, Nessa me fait mal plus mal que si je ne me prenais une balle dans l'épaule. L'accouchement a duré plus d'une heure. Je vois notre bébé entouré par les infirmières et je l'entends crier.

-Voici votre fille,déclara-l'une des infirmière en la donnant à Nessa.  
- Elle est magnifique regard, mon amour, dit-elle.  
- Comment allez-vous l'appeler? demanda le médecin.  
- Lulyn Nessa McGarett, annonça- Steve.

Puis on nous conduit dans une chambre, Nessa me passe Lulyn dans mes bras.

- Bonjour, toi, je suis ton papa, dis-je.

Elle me regarde avec ses beaux yeux cela me fait sourire. Elle baille, ma petite puce s'endort dans mes bras. Je la pose dans son berceau. Je me dirige vers ma femme et la prend dans mes bras.

- Tu as fait du bon travail, ma chérie, déclarai-je.  
- On a fait du bon boulot, notre petite Lulyn est belle, elle va faire un malheur quand elle sera grande, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Je la surveillerai de près de très près, grognai-je.  
- Steven, ne commence pas, on aura le temps , rigola-Nessa.

Je l'embrasse sur ses lèvres, puis elle s'endort dans mes bras quand notre fille se réveille. Je la prend et commence à la bercer. Lulyn me fait un sourire et elle se rendort avec mon doigt dans sa petite main. Je m'assois sur la chaise à côté du lit toujours avec notre bébé dans les bras. Je reste éveiller pour protèger ma Ohana.

**Hānau**: _Naissance_


	6. First

FIRST

Ma puce est bizarre depuis ce matin, enfin depuis que sa mère est partie en me la laissant seul. C'est la première fois que je m'en occupe tout seul. Elle me regarde comme-ci j'étais un inconnu, c'est vrai que cela va faire plus de 4 mois que je suis parti mais quand même. Lulyn est à l'autre bout de la pièce comme-ci j'allais l'attaquer.

- Ma puce? l'appelai-je

- Qui êtes-vous? me demanda-t-elle.

Je sens mon cœur qui se sert face à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle ne me reconnaît pas du tout, moi son père qui la faisait rire avec mes bêtises. J'essaie de rester paisible mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon bébé, mon ange ne me reconnaît pas.

- Je suis ton papa, répondis-je.

- Mon papa ne s'occupe pas de moi, maman me dit qu'il est parti en mission mais je ne la crois pas, dit-elle.

- Je suis militaire et je pars vraiment en mission, ta mère dis la vérité, répondis-je.

- Je ne te crois pas, rétorqua-ma puce.

- Tu es hyperactive, tu as un tâche de naissance sur le dos en bas exactement et j'ai raté ton anniversaire mais je t'ai envoyé un colis contenant une lettre ainsi qu'une poupée, racontai-je.

Elle se rend compte que je dis vrai, elle court vers moi en pleurant tout en s'excusant de son comportement envers elle. Je réussis à la consoler malgré tous ces pleurs.

- Mon ange, arrête de pleurer, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dis-je.

- Je... Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnu, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est de ma faute, je suis parti trop long , j'aurais du annuler cette mission, racontai-je.

- Il faudra bien que je m'y habitue quand tu partiras, j'aurais du de reconnaître, déclara-t-elle.

Je suis ébahi par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Si jeune mais pourtant si mature pour son âge. Je l'emmène dehors à la plage, pour qu'on s'amuse tout en oubliant ce petit passage. Ma petite fille va dans l'eau et m'appelle. Je le rejoins, je la prend dans mes bras et je la lâche dans l'eau. Elle éclate de rire, ce qui me fais sourire. On s'amuse comme des petits fous quand Nessa rentre.

- Mes chéris, nous appela-t-elle.

On se retourne et on fait la course jusqu'à la maison. Je la laisse gagner, je souris à son comportement. Nessa nous regarde tout les deux avec des yeux pleins de tendresses. Le reste de la soirée se passe bien, je fais coucher notre fille dans son lit puis je redescends rejoindre ma femme. Elle me demande si tout c'est bien passé, je lui réponds qu'on a eu un léger problème au début.

-Quel genre de problème, s'inquiéta-Nessa.

- Elle ne m'a pas reconnu, elle ne te croyait pas quand tu disais que j'étais parti en mission, racontai-je.

- Oh mon Dieu! s'exclama-Nessa.

- Rassure toi, tout est revenu dans l'ordre, elle est même mature pour son âge, elle grandit trop vite, dis-je.

- Oui, elle grandit trop vite. Demain je lui parlerai du pourquoi tu pars en mission, avoua-Nessa.

Je la prends dans mes bras et on décide d'aller se coucher à notre tour.

Fin

**FIRST **: _Première fois _


	7. Kidnapping

KIDNAPPING

Je suis là dehors devant la maison, je viens de rentrer d'une mission assez éprouvante. Une chose me perturbe, je n'entends pas les cris que fait ma fille quand elle est énervé ni ma femme rigoler de ces bêtises. Je lui téléphone mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse, je m'avance vers la porte d'entrée. J'ouvre la porte, je vois que la maison est en bazar comme-ci une tornade était passée à l'intérieur. Je commence à paniquer, je fais le tour de chaque pièce dans toute la maison même les cachettes de ma fille mais rien, personne. Mon téléphone sonne, un numéro que je ne connais pas.

Qui est-ce ? demandai-je.

Mr McGarett, je vous attendais, j'ai ici avec moi des personnes que vous aimez, déclara-t-il.

Attendez que je vous attrape vous êtes mort, touchez à un de leurs cheveux et je vous tue dans les pires souffrances ! m'exclamai-je.

Tût tût, McGarett, restez calme au sinon je m'occupe de votre chère petite fille, dit-l'homme.

Laissez-moi leur parler, au moins ? demandai-je.

Parle mais si je sais que tu lui donnes des informations t'es morte, entendis-je.

Papa, maman et moi on va bien, pas eu le temps de prendre mes médicaments, mais tu sais qu'avec la mer j'en ai pas besoin sauf quand il a de l'humidité dans l'air, expliqua-t-elle.

Compris, ma puce, dis-je.

Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu sale petite peste, hurla-l'homme.

Je ne lui ai rien dit Monsieur le Kidnappeur, entendis-je.

En plus tu te fous de ma gueule prends ça ! s'exclama-le kidnappeur.

J'entends la claque à travers mon téléphone, je reste calme enfin j'essaie. Je réfléchis à ce que m'a dit mon bébé, un endroit humide mais près de la mer. Je trouve tout de suite, c'est un entrepôt près d'Ohaki.

Tiens prends ça sale peste ! hurla-t-il.

Laissez ma fille tranquille, cria-ma femme.

Puis l'appel est perdu, je crois chercher les médicaments à ma fille parce que je sens qu'elle en aura besoin. Je grimpe dans ma voiture et je roule comme un fou vers l'endroit ou elles sont retenues. J'appelle la police et une ambulance, j'y arrive au bout de 5 minutes suivi par les policiers. Je commence à sortir mon arme et à y aller mais je suis retenu par Kale.

Laisse-moi-y aller Kale, c'est ma famille, grognai-je.

Justement Steven, bon tu restes derrière moi mais tu ne fais rien qui pourrait compromettre leur sauvetage compris, déclara-Kale.

Je lui souris et je le suis à l'intérieur ou on entend des pleurs. Ma femme pleure, j'imagine le corps de ma puce au sol, respiré faiblement.

Putain, je fais me faire tuer, si je l'ai tué, entendons-nous.

On se regarde Kale et moi et on comprend que ce n'est pas lui le vrai coupable. On hoche la tête et on se lance ensemble devant lui.

Police les mains en l'air ! hurlons-nous.

Je vois ma femme penché au dessus de notre fille qui est au sol avec du sang qui coule de son visage, je crois près d'eux. Je sors son médicament mais je n'arrive pas à le lui faire prendre. Je suis fou de colère, je m'avance dangereusement vers le kidnappeur. J'arrive devant lui et je lui mets mon poing dans son figure ça me fait du bien. Kale l'arrête et moi je me dirige dehors avec ma fille dans mes bras suivi par ma femme qui heureusement n'a rien. Lulyn respire presque plus quand on arrive dans l'ambulance. Les ambulanciers me demandent si elle est allergique à un médicament, je leur réponds que non mais elle prend de la ventoline mais seulement en cas de forte crise. Ils l'emmènent à l'hôpital, on les suit dans ma voiture et on y arrive au bout de 5 minutes. On est obligé d'attendre dans la salle d'attente, je tourne en rond quand mon portable sonne c'est Kale.

Steven je suis désolé, il s'est fait descendre par un sniper dès qu'on l'a sorti de l'entrepôt, m'expliqua-t-il.

Vous avez vu le tireur ? demandai-je.

Non, ça a été trop rapide, je suis encore désolé mais ne t'inquiète pas je continue à enquêter, me dit-il.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Kale, bon je te laisse le médecin de ta filleule arrive et je te tiens au courant, déclarai-je.

Puis on raccroche, le médecin arrive près de nous. Il nous annonce qu'elle s'en est sortie malgré sa forte crise et quelques côtes cassées. Je soupire de soulagement comme ma femme, j'envoie un message à Kale pour lui dire que sa filleule va bien qu'elle est sortie d'affaires. On se dirige vers sa chambre et on la voit entrain de dormir, je la prends dans mes bras doucement et Nessa s'installe dans le lit à côté d'elle. Je la repose puis je m'en vais dehors pour demander à mon père de venir vivre avec eux pour les protéger et il accepte de suite. Cela me rassure, puis je retourne près de ma Ohana, je vois que mes deux amours dorment. Je m'assois près d'eux et je les surveille. Il a quand même fallu près de 3 mois avant que Lulyn dorme toute seule, 3 mois avant que je ne reparte en mission et que je laisse ma famille avec mon grand-père.

Fin.


	8. Retrouvailles

**Retrouvailles**

Je suis entrain de prendre mon petit déjeuné avec mon père, quand on entend une voiture. Je me lève tout doucement mais manque de bol, mon père se retourne vers moi.

- Tu ne bouges pas de la table par après ce que tu as fait hier, grogna-t-il.  
- Mais Papa, contredis-je.  
- Non, j'ai été clair hier, tu te tiens tranquille et c'est déjà bien que j'accorde à ta tante Lau de venir alors que tu es punie ! s'exclama-Papa.

Puis il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour aller lui ouvrir tandis que moi je dois rester dans la cuisine. J'entends ma tante lui dire qu'il l'étouffe, puis ils me rejoignent à la cuisine.

- Bonjour, ma puce, me dit-elle.  
- Bonjour, tata, ça va ? demandai-je.  
- Oui et toi ? questionna-Tata.  
- Je suis contente que tu sois là, tata, répondis-je.

Tata Lau me prend dans ses bras sous le regard de mon père. On reste comme ça un moment, mon père débarrasse mon assiette que j'ai à peine touchée. Lau se détache de moi et elle me regarde de haut en bas.

- Qu'as-tu fait à ton père pour qu'il soit en colère ? m'interrogea-t-elle.  
- Je me suis mise en colère, je l'ai traité de petit con qui ne pense qu'à lui parce qu'il préfère partir en mission au lieu de rester sa fille, expliquai-je.

Puis elle se met à rire a en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Mon père fait sa mauvaise tête alors que moi j'ose un petit sourire. Sourire qui disparaît dès que je croise le regard de mon père.

- Bin dis donc, un vrai démon ma nièce quand elle est en colère, je me demande de qui elle tient son caractère, dit-elle.  
- Oh c'est bon, je n'étais pas comme ça quand j'étais jeune,Wolfie! s'exclama-Papa.  
- Tu étais pire qu'elle Skarkie, mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas du te dire ça. Comprends la aussi, tu es tout le temps parti en mission depuis que sa mère est morte, raconta-t-elle.  
- J'avoue mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'insulter de petit con en plus ou tu l'as appris ce mot ? me questionna-Papa.  
- Euh, c'est euh grand-père, il l'a dit la dernière fois à une personne qui m'a fait mal, annonçai-je.  
- Comment ça ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Papa, laisse tomber d'accord, c'est juste un accident banal, je n'ai rien eu de mal enfin presque, déclarai-je.  
- Bref, et si tu me montres ta chambre, proposa-tata pour diversion.  
- Oui, allez viens tu pourras m'aider à m'habiller, dis-je.

On s'en va dans ma chambre, on entend mon père appeler quelqu'un je suppose qu'il appelle Grand-père pour savoir le pourquoi du comment. On est dans la chambre et Tata me choisit un pantalon noir et un T-shirt blanc puis on redescend. Mon père se dirige vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, je suis surprise tout comme ma tante Lau.

- Papa ? l'appelai-je.  
- Je suis désolé ma puce, Grand-père m'a dit ce qui c'était passé. Dorénavant, je promets de limité mes missions pour toi, pour de voir grandir à la place de grand-père, expliqua-t-il.  
- Ecoute, Papou, la Navy s'est ta passion, je ne te forces pas à limiter tes déplacements, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter contre toi, avouai-je.  
- Lulyn c'est moi qui doit m'occuper de toi pas Grand-père, alors c'est ma décision donc je serais plus souvent à la maison, finit-il par dire avec conviction.

Quand il est comme ça je ne peux rien y faire, donc je respecte son choix. Je ne suis plus punie, je suis contente. Tata et moi ont embête Papa, mais lui aussi rigole avec nous. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas amusé comme ça avec Tata car elle aussi part en mission tout le temps comme Papa. En contre partie pour s'excuser dès qu'elle a une permission, elle vient à la maison passer ces petites vacances avec nous. Puis c'est comme une seconde mère pour moi, depuis que maman est morte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rencontre**

Je suis une nouvelle fois dans une autre ville. Cela va faire 4 fois que je déménage en 1 an. Je me promène dans la rue quand je me fais percuter par des autres garçons. Je m'étale de tout mon long par terre, je reste comme ça un bon moment. Je m'assois sur le bord du trottoir pour reprendre mon souffle quand une fille vient me voir.

- Est-ce que ça va? me demanda-t-elle.  
- Je...oui, je vais bien, dis-je.  
- Que s'est-il passé? questionna la fille.  
- Je suis tombé, je n'ai pas vu le bord du trottoir, expliquai-je.

Elle me fixe, j'ai l'impression de passer aux rayons X. Puis elle me sourit, elle prend ma main et elle me conduit jusqu'à chez elle, enfin je suppose. Elle m'installe sur son canapé puis elle part en me laissant seul. Je veux partir quand elle revient avec une trousse.

- Reste assis, il faut que je te soigne, dit-elle.  
- On ne se connait même pas, pourquoi fais-tu ça?  
- Parce que tu ressembles à un petit sans défense, répondit-elle.  
- Je ne suis pas sans défense et encore moins petit! m'exclamai-je.

Elle rigole, son rire retentit comment comme une musique dans mes oreilles. Elle nettoie ma blessure et elle me mets un pansement. Elle me fait visiter sa chambre qui est un peu trop rose à mon goût. On reste dans sa chambre jusqu'à que sa mère nous rejoint. Je me lève automatiquement et je baisse les yeux.

- Bonjour, madame, dis-je timidement.  
- Bonjour, jeune homme, répondit sa mère.  
- Maman, je l'ai vu être pousser par les garçons du quartier alors je l'ai emmené ici pour le soigner et pour prendre le gouter aussi, raconta la fille.

Sa mère va lui faire la bise, elle veut faire pareil pour moi mais je me recule. Sa mère ne fait pas attention et me fait la bise quand même. On descend pour prendre le gouter, je regarde l'heure, je dois rentrer chez moi.

- Merci, madame de m'avoir accueilli chez vous mais je dois rentrer, dis-je.  
- Ce fut un plaisir, mon enfant et reviens quand tu veux, répondit-elle.  
- Dis tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom? demanda la fille.  
- Daniel Williams mais tu peux m'appeler Danny, répondis-je.  
- Moi c'est Nessa Anderson.

Nessa me fait la bise sur la joue, puis je rentre chez moi avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mes parents n'ont même pas vu que j'étais sorti. Je me dirige dans ma chambre sans manger. Nessa et moi, on est devenu inséparable jusqu'à que je dois de nouveau déménagé à cause du travail de mon père. la séparation fut très dur pour nous deux. J'ai haïs mes parents pendant plus d'un an, Nessa a disparu de ma vie depuis le déménagement.


End file.
